he's my brother
by daughter of poseidon 12
Summary: percy's little sister was kidnapped by luke. she finds camp half blood. she is given a quest with the help of her brother and two friends will she be able the complete the quest?


_**Disclaimer: I **_**do not own percy Jackson and the Olympians but I do own Leanne. I'm a teenage girl not a man.**

**My name is Leanne Jackson.**

**I am 14 years old.**

**My older brothers name is percy.**

**He is at some camp where my mom wont tell me what it is but I don't care.**

**I was at home in my room when I opened the door and their stood a blonde guy with a giant scare he had a sword too. **

**I didn't know who he was so I did the only thing I could do I screamed for my mom and percy.**

**The blonde guy look startled but he instantly realized I was screaming and slapped his hand over my mouth.**

**I was scared so I bite the guy.**

**He howled out in pain.**

**I didn't know I bit him so hard but he was bleeding.**

**He slapped me and that's all remember before I blacked out. When I woke up I was on a ship.**

**I noticed a porthole but it wouldn't open.**

**I tried the door but it was locked.**

**I noticed a couple of coat hangers.**

**If I still remember how to do it I could pick the lock.**

**So I finally got the door unlocked.**

**I opened it up slowly trying to make as less noise as I can.**

**I slipped out the door and started walking slowly around the corner.**

**I was out on the deck when I felt someone grab my shoulder and turn me around. **

**It was the blonde guy.**

**He smiled at me which scared me more.**

**He said **

"**ms. Jackson where do you think your going?" **

**I didn't know what to do so I just shrugged.**

**He frowned. **

**He pushed the direction I just came but I didn't move that much. **

**He did it again.**

**I don't like being pushed.**

**So I turned around and hit him in the eye.**

**He was surprised I did that I took off running.**

**The guy told this half bear half human things to get me.**

**I was up against the railing. **

**I turned around the bear people were getting closer.**

**I looked up at the sky and said **

"**if there is a god please let me not get hurt."**

**after I said that I jumped. **

**Percy's point of view.**

**I was walking to my cabin.**

**I IM my mom to see how her and Leanne were doing when she told me lena has been missing for three days.**

**I finally got to my cabin and went to sleep that night I had a terrible dream. **

_**Leanne was picking the lock of a door she got it open and slipped out. **_

_**Then she was on the deck when Luke grabbed her and turned her around. He smiled at her and said "ms. Jackson where do you think your going?" lena just shrugged. He pushed her. She just moved a little. **_

_**He pushed her again. Leanne turned around and punched him in the eye. He was surprised she did that. Leanne took off running he sent the bear twins after her. She ran until she was against the railing. She climbed up on the railing and looked towards the sky and said "if there is a god please let me not get hurt." then she jumped. **_

**I bolted up. **

**I need to talk to Chiron.**

**After I got dressed I went to the big house.**

**I walked in.**

**I didn't know that there was suppose the be a meeting I was suppose to be at. **

**Chiron smiled and said **

"**ahh percy nice of you to join us. Now that everyone is here we shall discuss the problem on Olympus." **

**I was to busy worrying about Leanne I didn't notice annabeth trying to get my attention. **

"**percy."**

**I looked up at her. **

**She raised an eyebrow. **

**She then said **

"**percy are you ok?" **

**I just sighed.**

**Everyone was looking at me.**

**I said **

"**no I'm worried about Leanne. She's been missing for three days well not missing kidnapped."**

**annabeth said **

"**who kidnapped her?"**

**I looked at her and said **

"**Luke." **

**she frowned and said **

"**how do you know?" **

**I told them my dream about Leanne being on Luke's demon cruise ship to her jumping off it. When I was finished annabeth looked like she was thinking. **

**Leanne's point of view**

**After jumping off the boat I swam to shore.**

**I ran like crazy.**

**I was freezing I was only in a pair of leggings and a tee shirt.**

**I had no shoes on.**

**So I stepped on thorns and I knew I was bleeding.**

**Final I saw a pine tree and I looked down the hill there was a giant white house.**

**I took off for the house.**

**I was so tired.**

**Once I was at the doors I threw them open.**

**Everyone looked at me.**

**I saw my big brother. **

**I smiled a little and said **

"**percy."**

**then everything went black.**

**Percy's point of view **

**Everyone was talking about Leanne being kidnapped.**

**I was trying to figure out what Luke would want from her.**

**She was only 14.**

**Just then the big house doors flew open.**

**Everyone grew silent.**

**I looked at who it was. **

**It was Leanne. **

**Once she saw me she smiled a little and said my name. **

**then she just passed out.**

**I got up and ran to her.**

**I picked her up bridal style and looked at Chiron.**

**He said **

"**take her to the infirmary." **

**I nodded and carried her to the infirmary. **

**I sat her in a bed. **

**She was soaking wet.**

**I went and grabbed her a towel and dried her off. **

**Then I put her under the blankets and decide I should tell my mom I found Leanne.**

**I went back to my cabin and once I was at the fountain I made a rainbow and threw a gold drachma in the mist. **

"**o goddess accept my offering sally Jackson new York." **

**just then a picture of my mom crying and Paul trying to comfort her. **

**She looked up and said **

"**percy." **

**Paul looked up and said he would be right back.**

**I looked at my mom.**

**She wiped her eyes and said **

"**percy have you heard anything?"**

**I smiled a little and said **

"**yeah mom I found her… well actually she found me."**

**my mom smiled. **

**Then she frowned. **

"**why did she run away?"**

**I rubbed the back of my neck.**

"**well mom here's the thing she didn't run away she was kidnapped."**

**She looked surprised. **

"**mom she's fine but I think she should stay here just to be safe." she nodded and said **

"**your right percy." **

"**mom I have to go."**

**she nodded then the picture disappeared and again I was alone. **

**So what'd think I liked it. No flames please. I'll **


End file.
